


To be with you

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, M/M, Random & Short, sneaky!Shori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	

"Sweet Lies", Kento x Shori, 177 words

  
  
"My shower is broken," Shori lied with a sweet face as he showed up in Kento's doorframe with just a white towel around his small hips.  
"The hot water isn't running. Can I use yours?"  
  
"Eh?" Kento looked up from his manga slightly puzzled because he had been so lost in it, "sure."  
  
"Thanks," the other boy said, making his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kento was still reading as Shori stepped out of the bathroom again, hair damp and little drops of water dripping onto his elegant shoulders, rolling down from the graceful small shoulderblades over his chest and Kento looked up from the manga and placed it to the side, taking a moment to take in the sight of the young male with his delicate and fine features, just stunning.  
  
Shori made his way to where Kento sat and leaned in close to whisper into his ear with the smile of the sweetest angel.  
"Thanks again"  
  
And Kento swore he felt goosebumps as he witnessed the other disappearing from his view.

\- - -

  
"Wake up call", Fuma x Marius, 133 words

  
  
"Marius!" Fuma shook the other boy softly on his slim shoulders, "we have arrived. Get up!"  
  
Marius slowly opened his eyes and pouted, rubbing them, looking around puzzled. He had fallen asleep on last row of grey seats in the van.  
  
Fuma was leaning over him, a hand on his shoulder, the other was leaning on the backrest and since he was so close Marius could smell his new fancy cologne. The grey hairstrands fell into Fuma's face and Marius thought that the new haircut emphasized his jawline perfectly.  
  
"I don't wanna~" he whined and Fuma attempted to pull him up by the collar but Marius was faster and swung his right hand around Fuma's neck, and, unseen behind the backrest of the other seats, pulled him down to a sweet, innocent kiss.

\- - -

"Blonde Angel", Hokuto x Taiga, 295 words

  
  
He looked like a blonde angel, so alluring and tempting and enticing and he stood out more now on stage, especially with that high-pitched angelic voice of his. Something inside Hokuto tingled everytime he saw him, something tickled everytime they randomly and casually touched, even just the slightest of feathery touches.  
  
He had start to notice Taiga lately and one day when they were the last two in the dressing room, Hokuto tried his best to look away but Taiga realized it nevertheless.  
  
"What's wrong, Hokuto," he asked innocently, sliding his shirt over his head, "you seem tense lately. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Hokuto didn't reply, instead he pressed his lips together, walking up to Taiga, looking into his eyes in the mirror. "You can just tell me," Taiga flashed him a bright smile and Hokuto took a step even closer, standing behind Taiga, chest to his back and he sighed at how well it fit.  
  
"Ho~Hokuto?" Taiga asked, but Hokuto didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Taiga's chest and held him close.

"It's you," he confessed with a low voice that send shivers down Taiga's spine, "I can't stop thinking about you..."  
  
"Hokuto," Taiga breathed softly as Hokuto pressed him closer. Then a little smirk appeared on his face. "Is that so?" he asked a little devilishly,  
turning around and bringing his face dangerously close so that his lips were merely brushing against his bandmate's.  
  
"Yes," Hokuto whispered back and slid his hand into Taiga's blonde soft hair, ruffling through it, "you and your blonde hair and your angelic  
high voice, they won't leave my mind.. I can't.. I can't stop thinking about what this beautiful voice would sound like on another occassion"  
  
"Well," Taiga smirked, "I don't have anything against that"


End file.
